Psiren
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: After encountering a new hunter, Sam and Dean head for California to investigate some strange disapearences, though soon they discover that not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural. So there.

**Author's note: **My first whack at a Supernatural fanfic so please...be gentle with me! All reviews appreciated and taken on board!

**Psiren**

Bubblegum Thai

**Chapter One**

BANG  
The duo were shocked back into reality to see the disintegrating particles of where the spirit had been. It was gone for now, but they knew it would back. As the dust cleared, a figure loomed in the doorway wielding a shot gun,  
"Are you two okay?" Called a female voice,  
"Who the hell?" Dean asked Sam through gritted teeth,  
"We're fine..." Sam breathed, catching his breath still, "We're okay." He repeated,  
"What're you guys doing in here? Can't you see it's condemned? You stupid little boys! Get out of here before that thing comes back!"  
"Little boys?!" Dean snapped, standing up and staggering towards her, snatching the shot gun away, "Give me that. You don't know what you're doing." He sneered,  
"Yes," She started, snatching the gun back again, "I do." She insisted, "That was a spirit, a particularly angry one at that. I don't know what you did to aggravate it, but it's fairly pissed."  
"I know what it was." Dean growled, "We're hunting it!"  
"You're hunters?" She asked, "  
"Yes!"  
"..." She stared at them in silence for a few seconds, chewing on her bottom lip, "Me too."  
"A girl?" He snorted, looking her up and down. She was a slimish girl with shoulder-length curly auburn hair and wide dark blue eyes. She wore a black camisole, tight indigo jeans and black strappy and sparkly shoes. Up her right warm, beginning from the wrist until the elbow was a tattoo half-sleeve, "Listen, this isn't like your high-school party Ouija boards and séances, this is the real deal!"  
"I'm well aware of that. I'm not an idiot, and I'm not a high school student, I'm twenty-one."  
"Guys...we need to get out of here before it returns." Sam intervened,  
"Right!"

- - -

"THAT'S your car?" She asked sceptically as they reached the bottom of the hill to see the Impala sitting inside of the rickety gates,  
"Yeah." Dean answered defensively, "What's wrong with her?"  
"Her?" She snorted, "Don't you think it's a bit inconspicuous."  
"It does the job." Dean muttered, turning his back on her as he trudged to the boot of the car,  
"What's your name?" Sam asked as he followed his brother,  
"Lola. My name's Lola Griffyn."  
"Nice to meet you Lola, I'm Sam and this is Dean."  
"Pleasure." Dean muttered from beneath the lid of the car boot,  
"Sam and Dean?" Lola asked, frowning, "Winchester?"  
Both boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her,  
"Yeah...how did you…?"  
"I knew your father. I'm sorry."  
"Didn't everybody." Dean remarked as he stormed to the driver's side door, sliding into the seat and slamming it shut. Sam and Lola cringed at the loud bang,  
"Well, I guess there's nothing more we can do here."  
"I guess the next step is to find where the body's buried and salt and burn the bones."  
"Nuh uh. I already checked, cremated."  
"Great."  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Dean pressed on the horn impatiently, staring into the rear-view mirror at his brother as he loitered outside of the car with Lola,  
"Awh, he's a happy one!" She observed sarcastically,  
"Yeah...I think you bruised his pride..."  
"I love the grumpy ones!" She grinned, lowering her voice to a whisper. Sam chuckled,  
"You'd have to really love them to put up with Dean."  
She smiled, gently placing her hand on his shoulder,  
"I guess I'll see you around." She smiled, turning and heading towards the gates.  
"Thanks again."  
"No problem!"  
Sam waved slightly before turning and joining his brother in the car. As he sat, Dean started up the engine,  
"Dude," Sam began, "You're so rude."  
"What?!"  
"You could've shown a bit more appreciation. She did kinda save our butts!"  
"Pfft!" Dean rolled his eyes, "She did not. We would've got ourselves out of that sooner or later. It would've been fine!"  
Now Sam rolled his eyes,  
"I dunno Dean..." He began, "It seems like Dad made a lot of enemies before he died...and now we're not on good terms with Ellen and Jo, y'know? Maybe we need someone to back us up?"  
Dean huffed, putting his car into reverse,  
"So what? You wanna make her our buddy?"  
"It'd be nice to have someone else's help, who knows what they're doing. We never have another hunter to work with! You never know, maybe she can give us some new information."  
Dean stared out of the windshield, his hand firmly on the steering wheel. With a loud screech of the tyres, he pulled out of the church's gates and along down the lane it sat upon. A few metres down they saw Lola retreating to her own vehicle, a large black Chevrolet pick-up truck. She was fiddling around under the truck-bed cover which was of hard silver-coloured fibre glass. Dean slowed the Impala down alongside of her, its classic engine rumbling as it always did,  
"Hey." He called across Sam and out of the passenger window,  
"Hey," Lola smiled as she looked up from rustling around in the back of her truck, "what's up?"  
"Just wondering if you were headed anywhere special? Perhaps we could, uhm..." Dean trailed off, "Brain...storm...?"  
Lola arched a slender eyebrow,   
"Brainstorm?"  
"We figured maybe we could help each other out?"  
Lola tilted her head to one side,  
"Sure. That could work."  
"Hop in. We're staying in some crappy motel about five miles down."  
"I'll follow." She said, holding up her keys, "I would never leave my baby alone over night."  
"Fair enough." Dean mused, nodding his head gently, "Let's get going."  
Lola nodded and walked around into the cabin, starting up the engine as Dean and Sam pulled off ahead of her, Sam turned to Dean with a smirk,  
"Brainstorm?"  
"Yeah...what about it?" Dean remarked defensively,  
"Dude...you so wanna hit that."  
"No way!" Dean scoffed,  
"You so do!" Sam laughed softly, "You headed anywhere special?" Sam mocked in a deep voice, "Man...you must be over Jo."  
Dean remained silent, focussing on the road ahead.

- - -

"Credit card fraud?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Classy."  
"In this business," Dean began knowledgably, "it's a little difficult to maintain a job, y'know?"  
Sam turned his face away from his brother as the elder of the two smirked proudly at the proving of his point. Lola rolled her eyes,  
"I haven't quite lowered myself to criminality just yet."  
"Oh? And how do you manage that? Does Daddy pay for all your rock salt and lighter fluid?"  
"No..." Lola mused as she strained her neck around to look for something, "My Father's dead." She continued on, the vacancy still in her voice,  
"What ARE you looking for?" Dean huffed,  
"Do you have a laptop?"  
"Yeah..." Sam answered, standing to go and find his laptop,  
"With internet?"  
"Yep!"  
"Awesome!" She grinned, "I'll show you that there are other ways than applying for credit cards using the names Lopez and Chang."  
"Heeeey!" Dean drawled, "THAT was years ago!"  
"Oh my God..." She breathed, shaking her head as she tapped away at the keys of Sam's laptop, "There we go." She said triumphantly, spinning the laptop on the table top so that the two boys could see what she'd found.  
Simultaneously, both boys' eyes bulged and their heads tilted to the left at a forty-five degree angle. Sam blinked quickly and looked away,  
"Uh..." He mumbled awkwardly, looking around the room, anywhere but at the screen. Dean, however, being slightly less of the moral one of the two, gaped in awe, "That's...uh..." Sam struggled,  
"A very effective way to fund my real job." She said smugly, "In fact, it pays for just about everything. I do a shoot every couple of months, it goes up on here and within a few days I've got several hundred dollars sitting in the bank."  
"And you think showing your boobs is better than faking credit cards?" Dean scoffed,  
"Show me where you see a breast. Go on!" She snapped, "I have some decency y'know! I also do some drumming, down in a club in L.A. It's not much, but when I find myself on the East Coast they always need someone!"  
"Doesn't that get in the way of hunting?" Sam asked.  
Lola shook her head,  
"Not when you've been doing it as long as I have."  
"Twenty Three years." Dean said dryly, "A LOT longer than you."  
"Then you'll have ten times as many connections as I do then WHICH means you'll understand that no matter where you go in the country, there's always someone to help out, whether it's with a hunt, or, to take a few professional-looking photos."  
"Actually," Sam began with a cringe, "We don't have that many connections. Our Father kept a lot of that to himself."  
"Your hunter friends take these pictures for you?" Dean asked, "Damn..."  
Sam turned to his brother with clenched teeth,  
"Will you please concentrate?!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still no own.

**Psiren**

Bubblegum Thai

**Chapter Two**

Sam sighed as he closed the motel room door on the pouring rain outside just as the wind blew a huge swirl in the darkness right towards the doorway. He turned to look at his older brother, who was pacing impatiently like he often did,  
"Why don't you go and take her a beer?" He suggested,  
"Why would I want to?"  
"Dude. I know you." Sam said flatly, "She is so your type. She's hot and slightly random. I saw the way you were looking at those pictures!"  
"Jeeze, I'm only human, Sammy! Any man would! Well...MOST." He snapped,  
"What happened with Jo? Really."  
"Nothing."  
"Dean!"  
"I said, nothing. I went there but we both realised that the time had passed. The opportunity was gone."  
"...I'm sorry, man...but, seriously, you should go say hi to her, or something, take her a beer and relax awhile."  
Silently, Dean moved across the room towards the tiny fridge. He pulled it open and grabbed himself a beer plus one extra. He shut the door and turned simultaneously, meeting his brothers knowing gaze as he made a move for the door. As he reached the handle and roughly yanked the door open, he shot his brother another look,  
"Fine." He muttered, walking out onto the wooden decking that stretched across in front of the doorways. He didn't have to walk far as the door closed behind him, he took one sideways step and turned, pausing with both bottles of beer held in one hand. He took in a long, heavy breath before sighing and wrapping loudly on Lola's motel door.  
It was several seconds before the door was opened; Lola's auburn hair was damp and dishevelled,  
"Dean..." She greeted with a wary smile, one hand on the door handle, the other down at her side holding a fluffy hot pink towel,  
"Uhm...hey." He grinned awkwardly, "I uh..." He trailed off, knowing actions spoke louder than words so he held up his hand and showed her the two bottles. She smiled with a single nod and stepped back, letting the older man into the room.

- - -

"Sooooo..." Dean trailed off, fiddling with the neck of his beer bottle, "Whereabouts do you come from?"  
"All over." Lola answered with a shrug. She was sat in a small wooden chair that stood in front of a desk, its red canvas upholstery fraying around the edges. Dean sat on the bed a metre or so away,  
"I mean originally. Where did you grow up?"  
"Sacramento." She answered idly, staring at the faded carpet, that's where my parents are from. Were from."  
"Were?"  
"I already told you my Dad was dead. So is my mom...though it's not what you think...before you ask...I didn't get into hunting because my parents were killed by some horrible demon or ghost or...or whatever. My mother died in a car accident when I was twelve and my dad, he battled with depression for years and then one day they called me out of class and told me that..." She paused, swallowing hard, "They told me that he'd taken his own life that morning. It had finally got too much and he jumped out in front of a train."  
Dean stared at her in disbelief,  
"Lola...I'm sorry."  
Lola smiled weakly,  
"It's okay. It was a long time ago and things haven't been too bad considering. I'm a firm believer that you shouldn't blame your circumstances."  
"Wow. You and Sam would get on a treat."  
Lola chuckled,  
"It's a good philosophy to have."  
"No doubt." Dean replied dryly, "So how did you get into hunting then?"  
"Well after my dad died, I moved in with my aunt. She was never around...she was always busy, but her job was good for something. I went to UCLA and that's where I first discovered all things supernatural. A friend of mine had an experience. At first I was sceptical but she was dabbling in hunting and investigation of the paranormal. At first I thought she was insane...but I was new in town and I had no friends there so I wanted to try my hardest to y'know...fit in...even if I thought this girl was insane. So I went along with her one night..."  
"What happened?" Dean asked, intrigued,  
"It was just a haunting. What I would consider now to be the easiest thing imaginable but then I was terrified. She was a complete amateur, when the spirit appeared she just stood there, waving her arms about and shouting...but it made me believe. I researched and got more and more into it. I told her what I'd found and what we should do and we planned to salt and burn the bones that night..."  
"Did you?"  
"No..."  
"How come?"  
"I felt guilty. The spirit was harmless...in a way...we'd used her to experiment on, but it wasn't just that. Sarah, my friend...she disappeared."  
"Disappeared?"  
"Yeah...we agreed to meet outside the library...I waited two hours until I gave up. I almost went alone...but then the guilt set in...anyways...we never found Sarah. Her roommate and I filed a missing persons report and her parents were on television crying and begging for anyone to come forward with information...but no one ever did. It's still a mystery. After a couple of months I left college and started hunting. I started small at first and then gradually progressed, making friends as I went along." She took another sip of beer, looking at Dean expectantly, "What about you."  
"There's not much to say."  
"There must be some story for why you and your brother are the way you are."  
"You knew my dad. You probably know the story."  
"No, I don't...you don't have to tell me if you don't want...I'd just like to know who I'm working with."  
"I don't want to."  
"You're not particularly open, are you Dean?"  
Dean took a sip of his beer, avoiding her gaze as he stared around the motel room,  
"How comes your room is a lot nicer than mine?"  
Lola huffed, rolling her eyes,  
"Dean, I'm serious."  
"About what?" He asked, still refusing to look her in the eyes,  
"About you." She answered quietly. Dean swivelled his head around, she'd finally got his attention,  
"Meaning...?"  
"Stop changing the subject and talk to me!" She snapped,  
Dean growled in frustration, jumping to his feet before pacing around the motel room,  
"Why the hell should I?!" He snapped, snorting as he took anther sip of his beer, "I don't know you! I don't have to talk to you about anything!"  
"Fine. Don't." She answered flatly, "Then I'd like to know what you're doing in my room at midnight!"  
"I brought you a beer!" Dean replied defensively as he stretched his arms out either side of her, "I thought you might be lonely."  
"Lonely." She asked, raising an eyebrow, "We're in a motel. If I was lonely, I'd go to a bar and find someone."  
"You don't have much of an ego, do you?"  
"You're just intimidated because mine is bigger than yours!"  
"Ha!" Dean laughed sarcastically as Lola stood to be face to face with him, "Intimidated, by you?"  
"What is your problem with female hunters?!"  
"They're immature and you're always constantly looking after them!"  
"This is the first time we've met and I saved YOU! How dare you presume to judge me?!"  
The pair stared at one another, eyes narrowed as silence fell upon the room,  
"I presume to judge you because you're all the same."  
"Why are you hear really, Dean? If it was just to have a beer, why didn't Sam come along?"  
"Sam's tired."  
"I doubt that. The way he looks, he obviously never sleeps...I've heard about what you've both been through."  
"You don't know the half of it..." Dean muttered, dropping onto her bed with a sigh,  
"What happened to you to make you hate female hunters so much?"  
"I've never been a fan." He muttered, "You're emotional and impulsive!"  
"Hey! Do you see me standing here?" She asked, pointing at herself in the chest, "Do you think I'd still be standing here if I were emotional and impulsive? No. Why? Because I work alone and you are the exact reason I work alone! Men like you dominate hunting, making it twice as hard to do the job!" She snapped, "It's not easy fighting not only what's out there but you guys as well! I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you that you were one of them! That you were not going to accept me. So now what I'm wondering is what you want from me."  
"I don't want anything."  
"Well, you obviously do, otherwise you wouldn't be here! In my room!"  
Dean stood back up again and moved towards the door,  
"Fine. I was just trying to be friendly."  
"If you think that being stroppy and intimidating in my room late at night is friendly then you're social skills are grossly under developed! If you're going to come into my room at this time, at least make a move!"  
He stared back at her in shock, not sure if she'd meant that or not,  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard." She stated, placing one hand on her hip. His back was to the door to her room and his beer was resting on the window sill as he stared at her in shock, "I said that if you want to be in my room, the least you can do is make a move...or...maybe you should just go and I'll see you, and your brother in the morning."  
Dean raised an eyebrow at her as she turned her back on him, walking back towards the fridge for another beer. By the time she'd flipped the lid off and turned around, Dean was still standing in the doorway uncharacteristically awkwardly,  
"Goodnight, Dean." She said softly, taking a long gulp.

- - -

The next morning, Sam moved towards Lola's motel room door, but just as he reached out to knock, it was thrust open and there stood Lola, holdall slung over her shoulder and looking all flustered. She had her mobile phone pressed to one ear and looked concerned,  
"Right. Well I'm only just up state from there so I'll head down...help? Uh..." She locked eyes with Sam who tilted his head in his trade-mark way, frowning in confusion, "I'll get back to you on that one...yeah...yeah...alright...see you down there maybe." And with that she dropped her phone into her pocket and grinned at Sam, "Morning!" She beamed, "I'm heading down to the coast...a hunter buddy just called...he said that there's something strange happening down there. I might need some help."  
Sam shrugged,  
"Maybe we could help."  
"I'd like that."  
Lola followed Sam towards the cars where Dean stood, leaning against the bonnet of his precious black Impala,  
"Morning!" Lola beamed,  
"Morning." Dean grouched, rubbing at his sore red eyes,  
"Someone didn't get his sleep last night, huh?" She joked, smirking at Sam who stifled a laugh, "Anyways...Dean...I might need some help from you guys."  
"Oh?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow,  
"Yes. Down on the coast. A little place called Pink Coral Bay. It's a quiet little town...mostly fishing holidays and such as it's away from all the cities."  
"Go on..."  
"There have been reports that people, who are perfectly capable swimmers have been found drowned in the ocean there."  
Dean shrugged,  
"Maybe the sea's been rough."  
"That's the thing. I don't think it was an accident. The seas were calm on every night."  
"Perhaps it was suicide? They couldn't tale the humdrum anymore?" Dean joked,  
"Fourteen suicides in three months? That town's not going to win any awards."  
"Wow. That's a lot!"  
"There's more...these people...before they died...they talked to people. They were so happy. They'd all seen someone they missed...someone who was dead, or they had, uhm...how do I word this...? Got it on with someone they'd liked for a long time...someone they had feelings for."  
"Think we're dealing with a spirit?" Sam asked,  
"A mean one at that. What. A. Tease." Lola sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "So I'm heading down there."  
"We'll join you." Sam said without consulting Dean,  
"Great. Let's get going."  
"Can we not get breakfast first?" Dean asked, stretching his arms out either side of him, "I'm starving."  
"I'm sure there'll be a drive-through on the way." Lola smirked as she moved towards her truck, "I mean...you guys don't have to come...but I'd really like it if you did."  
Dean looked her strait in the eyes and nodded,  
"We'll come." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lola placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,  
"Thanks."  
"Let's get going." Sam said, opening the passenger side door of Dean's car. The others nodded, moving to their vehicles.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it...would I be here? I think not...

**Psiren**

Bubblegum Thai

**Chapter Three**

"...all I'm saying is that you missed out on Jo, don't miss out on Lola too. She's obviously interested. You're lucky, Lola and Jo...they're not like other girls. They'd actually understand and I think you'd be a fool to let another one slip through your fingers." Sam stated, placing his face in his hand and staring out of the window,  
"Yeah, well..." Dean muttered just as his mobile phone began to ring. He silently thanked whatever higher powers there may be for this convenient end to his awkward conversation with his brother, "Hello?"  
"Dean, its Bobby here."  
"Bobby! What's up?"  
Sam turned to look at his brother's face as he chatted away with Bobby,  
"I've just got wind of something going down in California. Some very suspicious suicides...just wondering if you boys are anywhere close?"  
"Pink Coral Bay, right?"  
"That's right."  
"We're already headed down there with another hunter."  
"Oh right, anyone I know?"  
"I don't know...you might do. Lola...something..."  
"Oh Lola. Yes I know Lola. Poor girl."  
"Poor girl?" Dean asked with a frown. Sam leant forwards to listen in,  
"Yeah...didn't you know? Her grandparents and aunt were taken by a reaper a couple of months back. A demon as collecting payment for her killing some other demons. She's been on the road since. I hadn't heard from her in awhile, I was beginning to get worried, actually. She used to be at the Road house all the time, y'know."  
"...please tell me you're joking."  
"Nope. Ellen knows her, ask her next time you see her."  
"Anyways," Sam said loudly, "Can you tell us any information on this Bay place?"

- - -

As the doors thunked closed at a petrol station, Dean marched up to Lola, slamming her cabin door closed as he approached. She jumped and turned to look at him curiously,  
"What?" She asked,  
"Why didn't you tell us your family was taken by a reaper? A reaper sent by a demon?"  
Lola shrugged,  
"You didn't need to know. It's not why I became a hunter. I was already a hunter and it was because I was a hunter that it took my family. You of all people should know about loss through this job." Dean shuddered, remembering the ticking clock that was his life, "And besides...it doesn't affect who I am and how I do this so I didn't think it was something you needed to know."  
"You went on about me opening up!" Dean snapped,  
"I was wrong. I'd had a couple of drinks by then. I guess I just miss having someone who knows me and visa versa. I'm sorry. We're just strangers...we have no obligation to be friends. Let's get some food and head out. We can stay at mine tonight."  
"Yours?"  
Lola nodded,  
"My apartment. It's on the way down and I could do with some sleep in my own bed...though...I haven't been there in awhile...I hope everything's alright."  
Before Dean could make another comment, Lola had turned her back on him and walked away to pay for her petrol,  
"Damn..." Dean muttered, following her reluctantly, "Lola..." He called as she reached for the shop door handle, "I'm..." He trailed off, "I didn't mean to come across so harsh."  
Lola shrugged,  
"At the end of the day, Dean...I'm not looking for a new best friend, and I'm sure you're not either. So you guys can come and help me with this and we agree to not get too close, or you boys can turn around and can go back along your way."  
"We'll help."  
"Great."

- - -

It was a dark and murky morning when the trio rolled into Pink Coral Bay. It had just rained and the ocean was covered with an ominous-looking mist as the two Chevrolet's thundered along the coastal road that stretched around the circumference of the bay. Lola's huge black truck led the way as she pulled into the small car park of a large white hotel with black ornate beams. The brothers followed and parked alongside of her, staring up at the building,  
"This is the oldest building in the town. It's three hundred years old." Lola said knowledgably as she climbed out of her truck, "If there's any history to this place, here would be a good place to start."  
Sam nodded,  
"Let's go and check in."

- - -

"Hello there!" Beamed an ageing lady with silver hair and half-moon spectacles, "How may I help you?"  
"I'd like a room, please." Lola said softly without thinking,  
"We'd like a room." Sam corrected, also without thinking. Dean was yet to appear and the woman smiled brightly at Lola and Sam,  
"Yes of course! On your honeymoon?"  
"Uh..." Lola looked at Sam who looked at Lola. The pair blushed before Lola laughed awkwardly, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, who, in turn, draped an arm around her shoulders, "Not quite! Just a quiet little get away!" She smiled back at the lady, "Oh...we have a friend...he'll be requiring a room also." She said, remembering Dean just as the elder lumbered into the main room,  
"He's out here to help us look at antiques...for the house." Sam said, smirking at the thought of Dean antiquing.  
"Say what now?" Dean asked as he appeared at the desk,  
"Oh...lovely..." The lady remarked, finding it hard to mask her disapproval, "Well I'll give you a double and a twin as I don't have any single rooms here, is that to your liking?"  
"That's fine. Thank you ever so much." Lola replied,  
"You're very welcome my dear, here are your keys." She said, handing over the two keys on wooden key chains. Lola took them with a friendly smile and moved towards the large carved wooden staircase. Once they were out of sight she handed the key to the twin room over to the brothers,

"Right…so I'll see you guys in about an hour or so? We could have a look around town?"

- - -

Just as Lola was tying a handful of ringletted auburn hair to the lower side of her head, her bedroom door opened and in the mirror she saw Dean close it behind him and stride across the room confidently. Lola quirked an eyebrow as she turned in her seat at the dressing table and regarded him with her head tilted to one side,

"Dean," She began with curiosity, "what can I do for you?"

Dean loitered before her awkwardly. He balled his fists and cursed,

"I…" He trailed off, "Uh…Sam's gone to the library to check out some of the old newspapers so I figured maybe we should head down to the beach and check out the spot where all these deaths happened."

Lola nodded,

"And that couldn't have waited…why?"

Dean shrugged,

"Sammy went ahead and left so I figured I'd come and let you know."  
"Riiiiight.." Lola drawled as she fixed an elastic in her hair, "Well let's go…and just so we're clear…I'm not your brother so please knock before you go ahead and walk in on me, okay? You might walk in on me in the shower or something."

"I'm kinda counting on it…" He muttered, looking around the room,

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…nothing…" Dean replied innocently, still looking around the room.

Lola eyed him suspiciously before standing and walking across the room. She stuffed a heavy, hard back notebook into her bag, loose pages of paper flew onto the floor, flittering to the carpet slowly. She bent and scooped up all the loose sheets,

"You're going dressed like that?" She asked, looking at Dean's heavy leather jacket and jeans, "It's August and this is a beach town." She demonstrated her point by holding her arms out to her sides. She was wearing a royal blue mini-rah-rah skirt and black halter top over a black and white bikini and black flip flops, "You look suspicious."

"I look suspicious?" Dean repeated, "Why?"

"You look like you're dressed for winter. Here. Come here." She said as she strode across the room towards him. Before he could react, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it down his arms and onto the floor, "There. A definite improvement." She said matter-of-factly as Dean stood before her in a t-shirt and jeans, "You look much better. Now, c'mon…let's head down to the bay and chat with some fishermen."

- - -

"…you say you wanna know about the suicides?" A twenty-something man squinted up at Lola and Dean from his position on a small fishing boat, "Why's that then?"

"Well, we're staying here for awhile…possibly buying a home," She paused, "I just need to know if the house prices here are just a miracle or if there's something about this place that's…y'know…not right?"

"Yeah…I mean…in five years time, if we wanted to sell, would we be losing money…or…whatever…" Dean asked with a shrug. The fisherman looked at them curiously before sighing,

"People say things…" He began, looking around,

"What things?" Dean asked,

"People say that it's mermaids."

"Mermaids." Lola repeated, doubt in her voice,

"Yeah…people being dragged into the sea by mermaids."

"Do you believe that?" Dean asked,

"I don't know what to believe."

"Are there any other rumours?" Lola asked,

He shook his head,

"Only suicide."

"These people…were they related…or did they know each other or anything?" Dean asked.

The fisherman frowned at the pair, narrowing his eyes especially thin at Dean,

"You sure are asking a lot of questions for a couple of house hunters from the city."

"We're just curious about the local news and history…that's all."

"Well I think you've asked enough questions, don't you? People round here, they like to keep to their own, y'know?"

"We were only asking!" Dean snapped. Lola grabbed his arm,

"Come on…" She said softly, "Don't be rude." She continued before turning to the man in the boat, "I'm sorry we out-stayed our welcome. We'll go." She sighed, dragging Dean away from the dock. As the pair walked away, Lola pulled a face, "Mermaids?"

Dean snorted,

"Backwards fishermen folk…" He muttered, "Probably just folklore."

Lola sighed,

"Though…saying that…" She sighed, "You know what they say…"

"All folklore comes from somewhere."

"Exactly…let's go meet up with Sam and see what he's come up with."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **For the final time...I do not own Supernatural.

**Psiren**

Bubblegum Thai

**Chapter Four**

In the library, Sam sat flicking through pages after pages of the huge stacks of books that surrounded him on the large round table in the far corner of the tiny library. He was thoroughly engrossed in an article about missing lumberjacks in the surrounding woods two hundred years before hand when suddenly a loud bang startled him out of his trance. He looked up to see Dean standing there, his hand resting a top of one of the stacks,

"How's it going?" Sam asked. Dean sighed heavily, "Did you speak to any of the locals?"

"Mermaids." Dean said seriously, "They think Mermaids."

"Mermaids." Sam repeated, "Well…there's nothing out of the ordinary here regarding Mermaids." Dean and Lola dropped into seats either side and started flicking through the books also.

- - -

Two hours passed and the trio was beginning to fall into a slump,

"Nothing…" Sam sighed, closing another book. Dean was nodding off in his seat and Lola was staring out of an old Stained glass window. She couldn't quite see the pattern and blinking to focus she suddenly jumped out of her seat, moving forwards towards the window. Neither boy noticed as they were in their own little worlds until she suddenly came running back, slamming her hands down onto the top of the pine table, "I've got it. Mermaids…right…" She began,

"Right." Dean answered,

"Mermaids that call people to their deaths."

Both stared at her, confused,

"Psirens!"

"Psirens!" Sam repeated, pointing at her,

"Psirens?" Dean asked,

"Come on Dean…you should know this." Lola said,

"Psirens are creatures that often take human or mermaid form. They're from Greek mythology. Psirens would sit on the rocks and sing to the sailors, luring them onto the rocks where they would crash the boat and drown." Sam said knowledgably, "They appear several times throughout legends and fiction, often fooling their victims into thinking that they're someone or something else."

"Well that fits in with our suicides. People seeing things…mysterious drowning on calm nights…" Dean said, counting the points on his fingers, "But they're not just attacking fishermen."

"That's right," Sam agreed, "so we'll have to be extra careful. If they catch on to us that we're looking around, it'll be easy for them to fool us."

"True…" Lola sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose, "We do need to be careful…but where do we go now?" She asked,

"We go back to the hotel," Dean began, "and wait until dark."  
"Right, well I'm going to go and look around the bay, see if there are any rocks just off the coast in the bay."

"I'll go with you. It's not safe."  
"I'm gonna stay here and look into how to kill one of these things. I saw a book on mythology and it's rules earlier."

"Awesome." Lola said with a nod, "We'll see you in a few then."

- - -

"Well I think we've found our rock." Dean said as they stepped out of the library which faces out across the bay. On the far right hand side, in the fading light, there was the black silhouette of a large rock formation on the edge of the bay,

"That must be where they're luring the people to." Lola agreed with a nod, "I'm gonna grab my truck and drive round there."

"Okay…let's head back…I'll call Sam and let him know."

- - -

A few minutes later, Sam followed them out, stuffing photocopies into his pocket frantically He looked left and right with slight paranoia before setting out along the promenade,

"Sam…"

The gentle voice made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned slowly to see a soft white figure,

"J…Jess…" He stammered as the long-haired apparition stood before him, "This…isn't real, is it?"

"It is." She stated quietly, "I've been looking for you for a long time. Drifting from town to town."

"What for?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"You'll see. Follow me." She said before turning off and walking the opposite direction to the hotel. Sam followed without thinking, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

- - -

Twenty minutes later the duo were back in Sam and Dean's hotel room, Dean was frantically trying to get through to his brother.

"It's okay Dean...stay calm..." Lola soothed, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sure he's fine."

Dean grabbed his gun from the dressing table and tucked it into the back of his belt, Lola still had her hands gently on his shoulders. She squeezed softly and reassuringly,

"I've got to find him." Dean said quietly. Lola soothingly moved her hands down his toned arms. Instinctively he moved closer, leaning his face close to hers. He wouldn't usually behave like this but something was almost pushing him to it.

Realisation hit Dean with a snap as he opened his eyes wide and grabbed her arms tightly,

"You." He growled, "It's you!"

"Dean, what're you doing?!" Lola exclaimed, fighting against his tight grip on her arms,

"It's you. You brought us down here and now Sam's missing! It's you! You're the Psiren."

"What? Dean, no! You're panicking! You need to calm down! I am not the enemy here!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He bellowed, pushing her backwards so that she fell to the floor, hitting the top of her head on the side of a heavy mahogany trunk. She groaned, holding her head and sitting up just in time to see Dean's boots retreating out of the hotel room.

Outside, Dean trudged towards the Impala, now convinced Lola was the enemy, all he had to do was find Sam and get the hell out of there. He knew he should've killed her when he'd had the chance, but he might've needed her later, or, at least, that's what he convinced himself. As he reached for the door handle, he heard light footsteps on the gravel floor behind him,

"Dean!" Lola called, "Pl…" She trailed off as he whirled around and pressed the barrel of his gun to her forehead. He locked eyes with her as her bottom lip began to wobble, her eyes filling with tears, "Dean…" She croaked as he narrowed his eyes at her,

"I told you to get away."  
"Dean…please…you're going crazy! Let me help you find Sam!"  
"Where is Sam?!"

"I don't know Dean…we can figure that out together!"

"No." Dean responded, tightening his finger on the trigger,

"Dean, I'm not a Psiren!"

"You are. How else can you explain why I almost kissed you?"

"…is it so unbelievable that you could like a girl like me? Am I too weird or is it that I just know you too well and that frightens you Dean! It frightens you that someone could possibly know you and actually care about you. It frightens you to get close to someone."  
"Get away from me. If you're not a Psiren then get out of my face. Leave and I don't ever want to see you again." He spat bitterly,

"Fine…" She muttered, her eyes red and swollen as tears rolled down her cheeks, "To think that I was actually falling for you…" She whispered turning and stalking back to her truck. She pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans and slammed it down on the dashboard before tearing out of the car park, spitting gravel in every direction. Dean soon followed, driving in the other direction.

- - -

Dean knew he had to find Sam and the bay by the rock he'd spotted earlier seem like the logical place to begin. It was now pitch black and he was still emotionally charge from his argument with Lola. Guilt was beginning to settle in, after all, he had no evidence to support that she was a Psiren, only that he was drawn to her and that was proof enough. He believed that he couldn't actually have feelings for her. He shook the thoughts off, he had to focus on Sam and finding him before it was too late Dean was so wrapped up in his thoughts all over the place, he almost hit a couple standing in the road. He slammed his foot on the break and turned the wheel inwards, causing the car to skid. It drifted across the road until it hit a tree log, causing the heavy back Impala to roll over. It rolled in a full circle three times before finally coming to a rest against a tree trunk.

The bonnet steamed as Dean unhook his seatbelt and fell to the roof of the overturned car. He coughed a spat of blood and groaned as he crawled through the drivers side window onto the bracken-covered floor of the wooded area. Through bleary eyes he peered up to see two figures standing over him,

"Dad…?" He moaned, "Mom?!" He gawped as his two dead parents stood looking down at him,

"Dean!" His mother gushed, "Oh Dean…" She sighed, "I'm sorry darling…but at least now you can be with us."

"Whah…?"

"You did a good job son." His father added as Dean clocked onto what had happened. Putting the ghostly apparitions of his parents together with his over-turned heap of a car he came to the gruesome conclusion that he'd finally reached his demise. He'd never believed in angles, that had always been Sam's thing, though perhaps the rules were different when you too were dead?

Without hesitation Dean dragged himself from the junk that was his car and followed his parents through the darkness towards the soft, soothing sound of waves.

- - -

Lola fought back tears as she focussed on the road ahead. Just was she sped through the 'You are now leaving Pink Coral Bay-come again soon!' sign, her mobile phone began to ring. She sniffled, wiping furiously at her eyes as she reached to answer it,

"Hello…?"

"Lola! Bobby here! It's been awhile."

"Bobby!" Lola cried excitedly, almost forgetting her sadness for a few minutes, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I got your number from Ellen. Dean told me you were with him and Sam."

"I was."

"Are you not any longer?" Bobby asked, concerned,

"No…we…uh…I…had to leave."

"I can't get through to either one of them on their phones. I'm worried as Dean told me you were chasing after a Psiren."

"…" Lola's jaw dropped, "H…how can I kill it?"

"With a simple bullet. That's all it takes. They're mortal like us, only with heightened supernatural powers…"

"That seems surprisingly easy."

"It is…but no one can ever get close enough to kill one because of their mind manipulation."

"I have to go back." Lola said with determination, "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." She whispered,

"Good luck Lola." Billy said seriously as Lola hung up and turned the wheel hard so the truck skidded and turned one hundred and eighty degrees so she could drive in the other direction.

- - -

She'd been driving for five minutes or so when her headlights glimmered in a reflection ahead and to the right. Lola gasped as she noticed it was a car upside down in the ditch and overgrowth of the roadside. More so, it was Dean's car upside down in the ditch and overgrowth of the roadside. Grabbing her gun, Lola abandoned her truck on the side of the road and ran to the Impala, crouching down beside it to look for casualties. In a panic she stood and looked around, barely able to restrain crying out,

"DEAN!" She screamed into the darkness, "SAM! DEAN! SAM!" She continued to scream as she walked into the thicket of trees.

As the moved closer to the sound of water lapping at the sand, Lola tightened her grip on her gun. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time, since Sarah had gone missing. She'd spent so much time alone, it felt strange to be so nervous. She'd hunted hundreds of spirits and supernatural creatures alone over the last three years but the thought of her friends lives being at stake made the sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach feel worse. Her cheeks were stained with the fresh tears that were falling as she pushed her way through the leaves and branches to the dark, murky water,

"SAM!" She screamed as she saw the twenty-two-year-old waist-deep in the black water, Dean close by, knee-deep in the reflection of night.

Lola tightened her grip on the trigger of her gun as she stretched it out, firing off a bullet with startling precision. The creature she hit, beside Sam was of a strange iridescent purple and green colour with smooth, slimy skin and large oval black eyes. It's ears were pointed and hair long and a greasy black that clung to it's oily skin. The bullet hit right between it's onyx eyes, knocking the creature back into the ocean's water with an ominous splash. Lola then turned to face Dean and the two creatures that were now pawing over him, dragging him down into the water. She gulped, knowing all too well that if she missed, it'd be the end of Dean Winchester one way or another. Letting out a long sigh she fired off two shots with a split-millimetre of distance between the two. Sam had awoken from his trance and had forcibly ducked as he'd heard the second and third gunshots ring out across the bay. He whipped his head around to see Dean standing with the water up to his armpits, looking startled, his eyes focussed ahead at Lola. More tears dribbled down her face as relief settled that her aim was dead perfect. She lowered her gun and with her face set in seriousness, she tucked it back into her belt so the warm handle pressed into her spine. She gazed back at the brothers for a second before turning and hurrying back to her truck.

The brothers exchanged looks and Dean was about to call out until the screeching of the tyres of a Chevrolet pick-up truck echoed around the bay, leaving the duo to recover their overturned car.

**To be continued in Cold Christmas.**

Thanks for reading! Check out the sequel! Go! Go now!


End file.
